On The Night Like This
by versetta
Summary: Mereka berdua bisa memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan cara mereka sendiri. "Teme! Hosh hosh... apa benar kau akan hosh pindah huh?" "Sebegitunyakah aku mengganggumu?" "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku merindukanmu?" "Malam ini datanglah 'ketempatku', kau mengerti?" Threeshoot. FINISH. Last Chapter update! Enjoy minna
1. Chapter 1-Beginning

**On The Night Like This**

 **Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate :** **T,T+,M**

 **Pairing : SasukeNaruto**

 **Warning :** **BL (Boys Love) a.k.a Boy x Boy, LittleOOC, LabilNaru (?), BakaTeme, Alur suka suka, Cerita suka suka, Typo bertebaran**

Huwaaaaaa minna san... apa kabar? Hehe, ane baru muncul lagi nih setelah...umm berapa lama yak? #plakk. Btw, bukannya lanjutin yang My Beloved Tousan eh malah bikin fic laen lagi #ditendang, ehehehe. Fic ini buat salam awal pertemuan kita lagi aja sebenernya ^_^ untuk yg My Beloved Tousan masih otw kok tenang ajaaaaa.

Nah congratulations nih buat Naruto yang terpilih menjadi kartun favorit di IKCA 2015 tadi ^_^. Ah udah sekian deh buat cuap cuapnya.

 _Hope you like it!_

 **Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun**

 **Naruto Uzumaki 17 tahun**

 **Sakura Haruno 18 tahun**

-Konoha Senior High School -

"Ru,"

"Naru,"

"Hoi Naruto," panggil Kiba seraya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan panjangnya.

"E-eh, Kiba? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ck, kau ini," Kiba menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tuh kau dicari Kakashi _sensei_ tadi, temuilah dia diruang guru," ucap Kiba sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Entahlah Naru, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Kiba seadanya.

" _Souka_... terimakasih Kiba telah memberitahuku," ucap Naruto disertai senyumannya. Setelah itu ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum...

"Jika memang ada kesempatan untuk bertemu, takdir itu pasti akan mempertemukan kalian kembali," ucap Kiba sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Kiba, ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan lirih "Entahlah Kiba,"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

 **Flashback**

"Teme! Hosh... hosh... apa benar kau akan hosh pindah huh?" tanya Naruto seraya menormalkan deru nafasnya setelah berlari lari.

Memandang sejenak ke arah Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap buku yang sedang dibacanya lagi "Hn"

Naruto terpaku sejenak seakan mengerti arti kata "Hn" tersebut.

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan pelan, seakan ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu pada sahabatnya.

Menutup buku yang ia baca, lalu Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya seakan menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk disampingnya.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan gerakkan tangan Sasuke, Naruto pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping Naruto.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, Naruto pun mulai membuka suara "Jadi karena ap-"

Dengan tiba tiba, Sasuke merebahkan dirinya dengan paha –empuk- Naruto menjadi bantalan kepalanya.

"Eh Sasuke,kenapa tiba tiba-"

"Diamlah Dobe," potong Sasuke cepat.

"..."

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat perintah Sasuke. Akan tetapi bukan Naruto namanya jika semudah itu menurut pada Sasuke #susano'o

"Kenapa kau pindah? Ke Oto pula, itukan jauh dari sini. Lalu... ini kan tahun terakhir kita di Konoha Junior High School ini," ucap Naruto yang mengutarakan argumennya.

Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming seakan mengacuhkan Naruto.

Naruto memandang sendu ke arah Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya. Didalam dirinya selalu ada perasaan menyakitkan bila sahabatnya ini mengacuhkan dirinya.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"..."

'Ck,si Dobe ini' inner Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini terhadap siapapun akan tetapi saat tadi Sasuke diam diam melirik wajah sahabatnya yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke membuat Sasuke tak ingin Naruto salah paham.

Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan menatap safir Naruto.

"Mereka yang menyuruhku untuk ikut pindah, _Aniki_ sedang bekerja di Suna dan tidak bisa menjagaku. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membawaku ikut serta," ucap Sasuke yang kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau ini mengerti ucapanku tidak sih?" ucap Sasuke yang bernada ketus terhadap Naruto, ia agak gemas juga karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat itu.

Mengerjapkan mata nya lucu, Naruto pun menjawab "E-eh, ngerti kok, hehehe,"

Sasuke mendengus.

'Aku sudah memberitahunya panjang lebar dan sekarang ia bertindak seperti orang idiot begitu?!' inner Sasuke sebal.

"Berapa lama kau disana?" tanya Naruto datar.

Cukup terkejut dengan nada bicara Naruto yang seperti itu "Entah," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Mereka berdua sama sama terdiam.

"Wahhh... berarti hidupku akan damai damai saja kedepannya," ucap Naruto sumringah.

"Huh?" alis Sasuke terangkat menandakan ia agak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Iya! Hidupku damai damai saja karna kedepannya kau tidak ada. Jadi... tidak ada yang menggangguku lagi,hehehe," ucap Naruto yang bersemangat tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada hal lain dibalik cengiran lebar bin manis Naruto.

"Kau! SasuTeme pantat ayam! Aku, Naruto Uzumaki ingin berterimakasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan indahnya hidup ini tanpa adanya kata kata anehmu itu," ucap Naruto yang menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

 **GREP**

Sasuke menggenggam jari Naruto yang menunjuk nujuk wajahnya itu dan berkata "Sebegitunya kah aku menganggumu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

 **DEG**

'Ke-kenapa nada bicara Sasuke begitu?' inner Naruto.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto lekat.

Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jari Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja, kau itukan SasuTeme pantat ayam!" jawab Naruto agak tergagap.

Keheningan tiba tiba menyerbu mereka.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian, selain aku, pasti ada lagi yang akan mengganggumu," ucap Sasuke yang tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah mereka berdua.

Naruto menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dan dibalas seringaian Sasuke.

Mengerjapkan matanya seakan baru menyadari sesuatu "Sialan kau Teme! Jadi kau berdoa agar aku terus terusan diganggu huh?! Kau tidak tahu apa kalau tetanggaku itu akhir akhir ini selalu membuatku menjadi _baby sitter_ dadakan?!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ups" Naruto benar benar merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya pada siapapun," ucap Sasuke cepat.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan lega.

"Lagipula itu sudah bukan urusanku untuk mengganggumu," tambah Sasuke.

Naruto kembali merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau benar. Umm.. tapi kalau begitu jangan menyesal ya kalau Sakura _chan_ kuambil," ucap Naruto percaya diri.

"Huh? Kau ambil?" ucap Sasuke meremehkan.

"Tentu saja! Sakura _chan_ pasti akan menyukaiku setelah ini," ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Ck, tidak akan. Sampai kapanpun ia hanya akan menyukaiku," ucap Sasuke menantang.

 **NYUT**

Naruto benar benar tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berekspresi seperti itu.

'Dan kau hanya menyukainya,' lirih Naruto.

 **End Flashback**

TOK TOK TOK

"Umm... permisi _sensei_ , apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi _sensei_ didepannya itu.

"Ah, Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucap Kakashi sambil merapikan mejanya.

Mendengar ucapan _sensei_ nya itu, Naruto hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan muridnya membuat Kakashi segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Sudahlah Naru, lebih baik kau ikut saja aku ke ruang kepala sekolah," ucap Kakashi.

"O-oke," ucap Naruto yang kikuk.

Selama diperjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto tak henti hentinya memikirkan alasan apa sehingga ia dipanggil dan digiring menuju ruang kepala sekolah seperti ini. Setahunya, selama di sekolah ini ia tidak membuat masalah apapun. Menurut teman temannya Naruto berubah, tidak seperti saat di Junior High School dulu, _well_... Naruto yang sekarang lebih pendiam dan semakin rajin belajar juga err tambah manis (abaikan ini). Padahal menurut Naruto tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya, baik itu luar maupun di dalam.

"Hmm yah.. tidak ada yang berubah dariku," gumam Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah tidak _sensei_ ,hehehe. Kenapa kita berhenti ngomong ngomong?" tanya Naruto.

Meghela nafas lelah "Kita sudah sampai," ucap Kakashi.

"Ehhh? Benarkah?" teriak Naruto kaget dengan rona merah samar di pipinya.

Tersenyum samar, Kakashi lalu berkata "Jangan berteriak begitu huh, kau ini berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah," Kakashi mengingatkan.

Naruto menatap pintu ruang kepala sekolah tsb lalu Kakashi secara bergantian.

"Hu'um," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

'Dia ini manis dan agak menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan,' inner Kakashi sembari memperhatikan Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk,"

KLIK

Kakashi dan Naruto pun melangkah masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah itu.

"Tsunade _sama_ , maaf jika menunggu lama. Dan anak ini... dialah yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki," ucap Kakashi sambil menggeser tubuhnya yang menutupi Naruto.

Mendengar namanya disebut sebut, Naruto yang tadinya menundukkan kepala mulai menegakkan kepalanya sembari berkata "Ada yang bisa saya ban-"

Disana, tidak hanya ada Tsunade dan Shizune selaku sekretaris dari Tsunade, tetapi ada lagi seseorang yang membuat kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokkan.

"Sasuke..," ucap Naruto lirih.

 **TBC**

Saran dan Kritiknya ^_^

Huweeeeee... niat awalnya sih bikin _oneshoot_ doang. Tapi... haduh sulit bener deh _oneshoot_ itu menurutku. Jadinya yah paling ini _threeshot_ ,wkwkwk. Gimana gimana? Memang di chap ini belum ada SasuNaru yang banyak dan belum ada adegan M nya. _Gomene_ kalo chap ini mengecewakan kalian..

Tapi aku perlu review dari kalian, fic yang ini perlu dilanjut atau tidak,hehehe. Judul sama isi kok agak agak rancu ya? Wkwkwk, membuat judul itu juga sulit menurutku dan lagi judul ini diambil dari judul lagu loh~ Tapi kuusahakan isi fic ini akan menyinggung masalah "night" itu, apalagi... ini rated M *evilsmirk*


	2. Chapter 2-Middle

**On The Night Like This**

 **Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T,T+,M**

 **Pairing : SasukeNaruto**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love) a.k.a Boy x Boy, LittleOOC, LabilNaru (?), BakaTeme, Alur suka suka, Cerita suka suka, Typo bertebaran**

Terimakasih bagi readers yang sudah memberikan reviewnya ^_^ I'm really appreciate it. Dan aku belum bisa membalas satu satu karna keterbatasan kuota #ditendang

 _Hope you like it!_

 **Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun**

 **Naruto Uzumaki 17 tahun**

 **Sakura Haruno 18 tahun**

Entah mimpi apa yang didapat Naruto semalam sehingga pada pagi harinya ia bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya yang dulu pada saat Junior High School pindah ke Otogakure. Jujur saja ia sangat terkejut karena tiba tiba sahabatnya itu berada disini. Dua tahun lebih mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi membuat Naruto cukup kikuk didepan Sasuke.

 _"Nah Naruto,Sasuke Uchiha ini akan menjadi tutor tambahan. Ia akan menggantikanmu ketika kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjadi tutor bagi teman temanmu. Kudengar kalian ini sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu kan? Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik,"_

Menghela nafasnya perlahan sembari memperhatikan punggung tegap yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai "Ck,Dobe kau lama,"

Naruto tertegun sejenak.

"Hieee.. Ap-apa yang kau katakan Teme?! Sudah 2 tahun lebih dan kau masih memanggilku Dobe?!" ucap Naruto yang emosi.

'Huh dia tidak tahu apa kalau aku ini selalu berhasil menjadi peringkat 3 besar disekolah ini?! Ck,aku itu juga pintar! Aku tidak Dobe seperti yang dia katakan,' inner Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto dengan lekat "Bagaimanapun kau tetap akan menjadi Dobe dimataku,"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

.

.

.

.

"Hei hei kurasa tadi aku melihat Sasuke,tapi... bukankah dia dulu pindah ke Otogakure kan?" ucap salah satu siswa yang baru sampai dikelasnya.

"Sa? Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha maksudmu?" tanya seorang siswi beriris aquamarine bernama Ino.

"Hmm... Sepertinya begitu, dia yang dulu bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School," lanjut siswa lainnya.

"Wahhh apa dia pindah kemari? Hei hei jawab akuuu," ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Entahlah... Tapi tadi kulihat dia memasuki ruang kepala sekolah," ucap Lee.

"Ah iya,jangan jangan dia pindah kesini," ucap Ino.

'Aku harus memberitahu Sakura,' lanjut Ino dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke huh?" gumam Kiba.

'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto yang dipanggil Kakashi _sensei_ tadi?' inner Kiba.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus masuk kelas kan? Kita akan bertemu nanti sepulang sekolah di ruangan ini," ucap Sasuke santai.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya karena ada sesuatu yang masih belum ia mengerti.

"Ck,aku sudah lulus Dobe. Aku ikut kelas akselerasi," jawab Sasuke tanpa diminta. Ia sudah paham benar setiap ekspresi dari sahabatnya itu.

"O-oh,benarkah?" ucap Naruto memastikan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik

7 det-

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Hn,jadi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Sasuke _senpai_ ," ejek Sasuke.

"Ha? Sekalipun kau satu tingkat diatasku,aku tidak mau memanggilmu _senpai dattebayo_!" teriak Naruto kesal.

'Huh,aku tahu dia itu memang pandai. Tapi tetap saja sikap menyebalkannya itu sangat sangat mengganggu,' batin Naruto frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Lelah.

Satu kata itulah yang mengekspresikan wajah Naruto saat ini. Saat ini ia sudah berada dikamar sederhana miliknya. Ia tinggal disebuah flat didekat stasiun, cukup jauh dari sekolah memang. Sebenarnya dulu ia tinggal didaerah dekat Konoha Junior High School dengan Iruka,yang ia sebut sekarang pamannya. Tetapi bukan paman secara biologis,semenjak kecil Naruto sudah diasuh oleh Iruka, semua kebutuhan Naruto pun sebisa mungkin diberikan oleh Iruka kepadanya secara cuma cuma. Akan tetapi,Naruto yang pada dasarnya seorang pemuda manis yang baik hati tidak ingin merepotkan pamannya itu dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan bekerja _part time_ disalah satu kafe tak jauh di sebrang stasiun.

"Hahhh... Untungnya tadi kafe tidak begitu ramai,jadinya aku bisa bersantai sedikit," ujar Naruto yang baru selesai membilas tubuhnya.

Tiba tiba ia teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Kiba ketika sedang dikantin.

 _"Naruto,apa benar berita yang dibicarakan anak anak dikelas?"_

 _"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau baik baik saja sekarang?"_

 _"Terkadang cinta itu memang rumit,tetapi ketika kau menemukan waktu yang tepat,ia akan membuatmu merasa kalau dunia hanya milikmu,"_

"Ish,Kiba itu... Argghhh," ujar Naruto gemas seraya menjambak jambak surai pirangnya.

 _"Kau menjadi anak rumahan,eh Dobe?"_

 _"Warna kulitnu berubah dan rambutmu itu tidak pernah kau potong lagi huh?"_

"Apa benar warna kulitku berubah?" gumam Naruto yang memperhatikan wajahnya dicermin.

"Eh benar,aku juga belum sempat potong rambut," ujar Naruto sambil menyisir pelan surai pirangnya yang hampir menyentuh bahunya.

KRINGGGG KRINGG

Dan dering ponsel Naruto pun berbunyi.

"Loh tidak ada musiknya? Ini nomor siapa ya?" ucap Naruto yang memperhatikan nomor yang tertera pada ponselnya.

Naruto terbiasa menyisipkan beberapa musik untuk nada dering yang ia suka pada setiap nomor ponsel orang lain yang ia miliki.

" _Moshi moshi_?" ucap Naruto cepat.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Umm... _Moshi moshi_?" Naruto mengulang kalimatnya lagi.

"..."

"Halo,kau bisa mendengarku? Ini dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Huh yasudah,aku mat-"

"Dobe,"

Safir Naruto mengerjap cepat.

"..."

"Kau tuli?"

Hening sejenak...

"Te-Teme?!" Naruto terpekik karena tiba tiba mendapat telfon dari Sasuke.

"Bagus,sekarang kau malah berteriak tepat ditelingaku," jawab Sasuke setelah mendengus karena teriakan Naruto.

Menyadari kebodohannya,Naruto pun meminta maaf kepada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke... Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Naruto cepat cepat.

"Hn,"

"Huwaaa... Terimakasih Teme," ucap Naruto lega.

"Hn,"

Keheningan tiba tiba menerpa mereka. Akan tetapi,Naruto yang tidak nyaman akan situasi ini memulai percakapannya duluan.

"Umm.. Jadi ada apa kau menelfonku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau...,"

Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya "Makanlah yang banyak,"

"Huh? Maksudmu?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ck,tubuhmu itu tidak bertambah tinggi," jawab Sasuke.

"Ap-apa kau bilang?!"

"Jangan sampai kau sakit," ucap Sasuke pelan.

 **DEG**

'Sa-Sasuke?'

Naruto pun tersenyum samar tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

"Kau perhatian seka-"

"Aku tidak ingin kau membebani pekerjaan ku nantinya," lanjut Sasuke.

 **NYUT**

"O-oh begitu... Hehe," jawab Naruto kaku.

"Hn,"

KLIK

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tak bolehkah aku sedikit berharap padamu eh Sasuke?" tanya Naruto miris.

.

.

.

.

"Ah,hosh ... Maaf hosh maafkan aku Sasuke, aku terlambat," ucap Naruto sembari menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Mendengus pelan,Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto dan menyerahkan sebuah catatan kepada Naruto.

"Kau baca sendiri,aku sudah tak berminat untuk menjelaskannya padamu," ujar Sasuke datar.

Mendongakkan kepalanya,Naruto berkata "Kau marah padaku? Aku-aku kan sudah minta maaf,"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya "Paling paling kau sibuk bermain game seharian,"

"Sudahlah,sekalipun kita ini saling mengenal akan tetapi sekarang kita partner,kita sama sama tutor. Kusarankan jika kau hanya menggangguku seperti ini sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri saja sebagai tutor dan serahkan semua tugasmu padaku," ucap Sasuke datar.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang seperti itu,membuat dada Naruto kembali sesak. Ia juga menundukkan kepalanya agak Sasuke tidak melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Sasuke sebenarnya agak sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan pada sikap Naruto ini,biasanya dulu ia akan langsung berargumen atau mengajak Sasuke berkelahi jika Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak disukai Naruto. Selain itu, Naruto yang sekarang pun semakin mungil,tubuhnya yang kurus dan kulitnya yang tidak secoklat dulu. Rambut pirangnya yang memanjang membuat Sasuke mengira kalau Naruto sebenarnya adalah wanita. Kemarin sebenarnya Sasuke juga memperhatikan Naruto ketika dikelas,ia memperhatikan Naruto dari gedung yang berada disebrang kelas Naruto. Menurutnya,Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam dan semakin giat belajar.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi,Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Seketika itu juga,Naruto terduduk lemas dilantai.

"Hiks.. Sasuke, maaf'"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto.. Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kiba sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"Mmh... Tidak Kiba... Aku baik baik saja," ujar Naruto disertai senyumannya.

"Hm,kau serius? Eh ngomong ngomong kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Kiba.

"Hmm... Hehehe,aku malas Kiba," ucap Naruto.

"Ah kau ini,bilang saja kau memintaku untuk membelikan makanan untukmu dan kau akan menunggu diatap," ucap Kiba yang berhasil menebak gelagat Naruto.

"Eh? Aku tidak menyuruhmu membelikan makanan untukku kok,aku hanya ingin kau membawakan makanan itu," ucap Naruto polos.

"Sama saja tahu!"

"Yasudah,kau tunggulah diatap _. Jaa_ Naruto," ucap Kiba sembari meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Ehehe, _arigatou ne_ Kiba," balas Naruto yang tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh... Kira kira nanti Kiba akan memesankan makanan apa untukku ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Uhhh... Aku harap Kiba membawakan aku ramen," lanjut Naruto.

KLIK

Naruto pun membuka pintu atap,disinilah biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan Kiba.

Dulu,pada saat di Junior High School,yang menemaninya adalah Sasuke. Sasukelah orang pertama yang membuat Naruto mengetahui bagaimana bersantai saat disekolah. Ketika diatap,terpaan angin itu membelai wajahmu lembut. Disitu kau juga bisa melihat langit yang biru tanpa awan.

"Sasuke..." ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Hn,apa ini?"

'Eh? Seperti suara Sasuke,' batin Naruto.

Ia yang penasaran,semakin menajamkan pendengarannya dan matanya berkeliling melihat keadaan disekitar atap itu.

'Apa benar tadi itu suara Sasuke? Sedang apa ya dia disin-'

Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sedang disuapi oleh wanita yang pernah ia sukai -dulu-

Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum meskipun tipis bersama Sakura,membuat hati Naruto merasa teriris. Setahu Naruto,Sasuke itu tipe orang yang susah untuk tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum bahkan tertawa didepan Naruto.

'Begitu ya...,' inner Naruto sambil menatap nanar pemandangan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

"Loh kenapa Naruto menelfon ku? Ck,bocah itu pasti sudah tidak sabaran"

"Iya Naruto,aku sedang mengan- apa?! Tidak jadi diatap? Memang kena-"

KLIK

"Astagaaaaa," ucap Kiba sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hoamm... Oh kau Naruto? Tumben berada disini?" ujar Shikamaru sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Eh Shika? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Naruto cepat. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada Shikamaru dibalik pohon yang ia singgahi itu.

"Hmm begitulah," ucap Shikamaru acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi tak masalah. Ngomong ngomong kau sendirian?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Huh? Hm iya,Kiba... Dia sedang membelikanku makanan dikantin,sebentar lagi ia juga akan kesini," ujar Naruto.

"Ohh," ucap Shikamaru singkat.

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari mulut Naruto.

Diam diam Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang terdiam seperti itu.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan,Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?"

"Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru sembari mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya.

"Ini,"

"Untuk apa Shika?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jika kau ingin menangis,menangislah. Kalau kau menahannya seperti itu malah terlihat seperti bocah yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak buang air kecil dicelana," ujar Shikamaru santai.

 **DEG**

Naruto meremas sapu tangan yang diberikan Shikamaru, lalu berujar "Kau itu terlalu peka Shika,"

Lalu Naruto pun tertawa miris "Andaikan dia juga peka sepertimu,"

"Hahh... Makanya aku tidak menyukai perasaan seperti ini,itu merepotkan sekali," ujar Shikamaru sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar hal itu,Naruto tertawa. Membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru. Naruto yang tadinya ingin menangis tiba tiba melupakan hal itu karena tindakan sederhana Shikamaru.

"Hehehe,terimakasih Shikamaru," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto,lalu Shikamaru ikut tersenyum samar. Naruto cukup terpesona dengan senyuman Shikamaru yang jarang ia lihat.

'Apakah Kiba sama sekali tidak melirik Shikamaru ya?' batin Naruto.

 **TBC**

Hehehe,apa apaan fic ini udh TBC aja -_- Gomen gomen... u.u

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hmm... Aku masih ragu sebenernya sama judul yang aku tulis,hehehe. Habisnya judul itu tbtb muncul disaat saat kepepet,well yaaa jadinya begitu. Dan ngomong ngomong chap selanjutnya yang akan full SasuNaru dan adegan rated Mnya muncul. Huwaaaa adegannya masih belum terbayangkan olehku,bagi reader ada yang bisa membantuku memikirkannya?

Truly,it's really help me so much ;)


	3. Chapter 3-End

**On The Night Like This**

 **Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T,T+,M**

 **Pairing : SasukeNaruto**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love) a.k.a Boy x Boy, LittleOOC, LabilNaru (?), BakaTeme, Alur suka suka, Cerita suka suka, Typo bertebaran, R18+**

Yak, bertemu lagi dengan Versetta ^_^ Hmm... disini nanti akan full SasuNaru, etapi tapi si Neji sama Sasori lewat lewat dikit nih u.u

Oh iya wordsnya disini ampun ampun dah (buat ane) pegel banget ngetiknya ehehehe. Hmmm tapi ngga ngebosenin kok *kedipkedip

Aku akan membahas beberapa pertanyaan di review yang udh aku rangkum, nah kira kira begini :

1\. Dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan dan perjanjian (?) ini aku buat threeshoot aja,hehehe

2\. Untuk romance ShikaNaru itu emang aku buat implisit, well tapi ya sebenernya Shika cuman suka Kiba wkwkwk. Yang pengen si Sasu cemburu, nah ada kok disini scenenya *evilsmirk

3\. Sasuke itu sukanya sama... Sebagai sama sama fujo u,u pasti tahu dong #ditendang. Dan untuk fiction begini,aku 'biasanya' akan buat happy ending

Sekian tuh yang aku bahas ^_^

 **Spoiler : Ada adegan anu. Meski kurang hot.**

 _Hope you like it!_

 **Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun**

 **Naruto Uzumaki 17 tahun**

 **Sakura Haruno 18 tahun**

 **Hate this pair, just out! ^_^**

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kesini eh Uchiha?" tanya seorang pemuda dari klan Hyuuga.

"Ck,Neji," ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Agak aneh memang tiba tiba Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha dan menjadi seorang tutor. Lalu untuk apa dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi jika pada akhirnya ia akan masuk kuliah bersama dengan teman teman seangkatannya dulu.

Neji pun mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari Sasuke. Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Selain Naruto,Neji juga merupakan sahabat dari Sasuke, tetapi yang membedakan adalah Neji tak selalu mengekori kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Mereka hanya berbincang seperlunya saja.

"Kau menunggunya huh?" tanya Neji disertai seringainya.

Melirik Neji sejenak dan berucap "Hn,"

"Hahahaha sudah kuduga,tuan Uchiha bungsu ini hanya akan kalah ditangan pemuda pirang yang berisik," ucap Neji disertai tawanya -OOC-

Sasuke pun mendengus.

Berdeham sejenak untuk menormalkan suaranya,Neji kembali dalam mode serius "Kau tau? Dia sudah banyak berubah. Dia tak seberisik dulu lagi dan beberapa murid disini mengatakan kalau dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang manis,"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Mengendikkan bahu,acuh tak acuh, Neji melanjutkan ucapannya "Sikapnya yang ramah juga senyuman manisnya membuat ia disukai oleh siswa maupun beberapa siswi disini. Banyak sekali yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya,"

Sasuke hanya bergeming.

Melihat keterdiaman Sasuke,membuat Neji semakin gencar melanjutkan aksinya.

"Ada gosip yang menyatakan kalau ia sudah memiliki orang yang dia suka,"

DEG

'Na-Naruto menyukai seseorang? Si-sia'

"Orang itu bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan Naruto," ucap Neji.

Sasuke pun menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Neji.

Melihat reaksi yang sesuai,Neji tertawa girang dalam hati.

"Hmm coba kuingat ingat... Kurasa kafe tempat dia bekerja tak jauh di sebrang Stasiun Akakuro (?) nama kafenya itu ...,"

"Oh begitu," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Tetapi detik berikutnya ia sudah berdiri dan bersiap siap untuk pergi.

"Eh Sasuke,kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Neji.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan simpel dari Neji "Aku ada urusan mendadak,"

"Hm? Yasudah. Selamat berjuang," ucap Neji disertai senyum evilnya.

Tak peduli dengan perkataan Neji barusan,Sasuke pun dengan cepat menuruni tangga menuju parkiran.

"Hahh... Si Uchiha itu memang harus diberi pemicu sedikit," ucap Neji santai.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 PM dan Naruto sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke flatnya dan kembali bekerja.

"Naruto,"

Orang yang dipanggil pun menengokkan kepalanya.

"Oh Lee,ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hosh hosh... Ini ada titipan dari Tsunade _sama_ untuk Sasuke," ucap Lee sembari menyodorkan sebuah jurnal kepada Naruto.

"Hm? Lalu?" Naruto pun memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku meminta tolong padamu agar kau yang memberikannya untuk Sasuke,tadi ia juga tidak datang selain itu aku tak tau tempat tinggalnya dimana," ucap Lee panjang lebar.

"Kau itukan sahabatnya Sasuke," tambah Lee.

Naruto terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Lee, "Ah iya,hmm yasudah aku yang akan mengantarkannya," ucap Naruto diselingi senyuman manisnya.

"Wahhh terimakasih Naruto," ucap Lee sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama sama Lee,"

.

.

.

.

"Apartmentnya Sasuke itu kan... Berlawanan dari flat ku," gumam Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan kaki keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Astaga... Jika begitu kira kira aku hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum aku bersiap siap ke kafe," ucap Naruto seraya melihat jam tangannya.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak memberikan titipan ini sekarang... Arghhh siapa tau ini penting! Yosh Naruto,kau harus bisa sampai ke kafe tepat waktu meskipun harus mengantar ini dulu _dattebayo_ ,"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto,meja no. 19 belum dilayani, bisa kau _handle_ yang disana itu?" tanya Kankuro yang juga sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan kafe itu.

"Um.. Tentu," ucap Naruto seraya menuju meja yang dimaksud.

Hari ini kafe itu terlihat ramai sekali,padahal baru hari Jumat. Jika dilihat dari segi fisik,kafe itupun tak terlalu besar selain itu makanan dan minuman yang disajikan pun bisa dibilang tak jauh beda dengan kafe pada umumnya. Entah jurus apa yang dilakukan oleh si pemilik kafe ini sehingga setiap menjelang akhir pekan kafe ini sangat ramai.

"Ini pesanan dari meja no.19," ucap Naruto.

"Dan ini antarkan ke meja no.7," ucap Ten Ten selaku koki disitu.

"Baik," ucap Tayuya.

"Ini aneh," ucap Sasori tiba tiba.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa Sasori _kun_?" tanya Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk pelanggannya.

"Orang ini,dimeja no. 11 sebelah sana hanya memesan secangkir kopi hitam,"

"Hmm tidak ada yang aneh menurutku," ucap Naruto.

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa jika di kafe seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya aku tau,tapi ia sudah berada disini sejak jam 3 tadi sore," ucap Sasori sembari memperhatikan orang itu.

'Jam 3?' batin Naruto.

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto yang ikut celingukan mencari orang yang dimaksud Sasori.

Akan tetapi karena kondisi kafe tersebut yang sangat ramai dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang ditambah badan mungil Naruto,semakin membuat ia tak melihat orang yang dimaksud.

Menghela nafas lelah, "Iya sayang... Dari tadi ia hanya diam disitu seperti menunggu kekasihnya yang tak akan datang,"

"Eh? Ish,apa apaan panggilanmu itu?" tanya Naruto yang kaget dengan panggilan dari Sasori.

"Ahahaha... Apa apaan pula dengan wajahmu itu sayang?" ucap Sasori yang semakin menggoda Naruto.

Naruto yang tak biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat pipinya merona alias _blushing_. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Sasori juga semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"Sa-Sasori _kun_ hentikan,kumohon," ucap Naruto terbata bata sembari menjauhkan dada bidang Sasori dengan kedua tangannya.

'Ughh... Dia ini menjengkelkan sekali,' batin Naruto.

"Ehem," sang pemilik kafe itu pun berdeham dan membuat sang pelaku keributan (?) menghentikan aksinya.

"Jangan mengganggu karyawanku atau kupotong gajimu," ucap Gaara tegas.

" _Maa maa..._ Baiklah Gaara sepupuku," ucap Sasori sembari melepaskan Naruto.

Ternyata aksi itu cukup membuat banyak orang di kafe itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menonton mereka secara seksama tak terkecuali onyx hitam yang berkilat marah memandang salah satu karyawan disana.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang dengan ku?" tanya Sasori.

Masih teringat dengan kejadian di kafe itu membuat Naruto agak merinding "Ah tidak terimakasih,aku ingin membeli sesuatu dulu di supermarket,"

"Hm benarkah? Bukan karena kau takut padaku kan?" tanya Sasori menggoda.

"E-eh bu-bukan kok. Iya bukan karena itu," ucap Naruto agak tergagap.

"Ahahaha... Yasudah,hati hati ya sayang," ucap Sasori sembari mencium pipi kiri Naruto.

CUP

"Ehhhhh?!"

Sebelum Naruto dapat berkata kata,Sasori sudah melaju cepat dengan motornya.

"Huhh dia itu," gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap pipi kirinya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto membeli beberapa kebutuhannya disupermarket,Naruto pun berjalan menuju flatnya. Akan tetapi karena ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 PM membuat jalanan menjadi gelap dan sepi.

"Ayo Naruto kau harus berani,tidak ada hantu yang mau memakanmu karena kau ini mungil. Dagingmu pun tidak enakkk," ucap Naruto meyakini dirinya sendiri.

"Hei manis, ingin menemani kami malam ini?" ucap salah satu berandalan yang setengah mabuk.

Oh Naruto... Memang tidak ada hantu yang mau memakanmu,tetapi 3 berandalan itulah yang akan memakanmu.

.

.

.

.

'Ck,si Dobe itu lama sekali,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berada didalam mobilnya yang ia parkir diujung jalan kafe itu. Ia sedari tadi menunggu Naruto,entah mau apa.

"Itu bukannya si brengsek yang tadi," bukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Dari nada yang ia katakan lebih tepatnya itu adalah pernyataan. Ia melihat Sasori yang melesat melewati mobilnya.

'Jadi Naruto tidak bersamanya?' batin Sasuke.

"Ck lalu dimana dia? Si Dobe itu benar benar," ucap Sasuke geram sembari melaju pelan menyusuri jalan itu.

Yah... Sasuke itu sudah menunggu di kafe tersebut lebih dari 6 jam. 1 jam sebelum kafe itu tutup,Sasuke sudah pergi dari kafe itu dan menunggu dimobilnya. Wah wah... Jadi orang ini yang dibicarakan Sasori tadi -_-

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat ada segerombolan berandalan yang mengelilingi sesuatu. Ah tidak,lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Memicingkan matanya,Sasuke dapat melihat rambut jabrik pirang yang menyembul diantara tubuh tubuh besar berandalan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang,Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya dan mengejar Naruto yang berusaha menjauh dari berandalan berandalan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hah..Hahh... Sudah kubilang kan,aku ini bukan wanita! Bukalah mata kalian baik baik!" ucap Naruto geram. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah berkata berulang kali tetapi para berandalan didepannya itu sama sekali tidak mau dengar.

"Kau pasti bercanda manis..." ucap salah satu berandalan yang berhasil memegang tangan kanan Naruto.

"Lepaskan!" Naruto masih sibuk meronta ronta ingin melepaskan cengkraman berandalan itu.

Tetapi tiba tiba berandalan itu menarik narik _gakuran_ yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Apa apaan kau?!" teriak Naruto sembari menepis tangan nakal itu.

"Hahh.. Aku lelah. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar jadi lepaskan aku. Lihat baik baik,aku berambut jabrik dan memiliki jakun,mana mungkin aku wanita," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Rambut itu bisa dimodifikasi dan mana? Jakun mu tidak terlihat," ucap Utakata,salah satu nama dari 3 berandalan itu.

"Ja-jakun ku memang masih bertumbuh tau! Ehm... La-lagipula aku tak memiliki payudara," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Siapa tau payudara mu juga masih bertumbuh," ucap Shira disertai seringainya.

JLEB

"Hieee! Enak saja kau bilang payudaraku bertumbuh! Aku tak terima! Aku ini laki laki TULEN," ucap Naruto yang sudah sangat marah.

Naruto pun melancarkan aksi tendangannya dengan menggunakan kaki kanannya. Akan tetapi,Shira yang sudah bisa membaca gerakan Naruto pun dengan mudahnya menangkap kaki kanan Naruto dan membawa kaki kirinya sendiri menuju tengah tengah selangkangan Naruto yang terbuka cukup lebar.

"Nghh.."

Shira sengaja menyentuhkan lututnya pada selangkangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit mendesah.

Shira semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan menghimpit tubuh Naruto ke dinding.

"Dia memang laki laki,"

Naruto mulai merasa lega karena akhirnya hal itu akan membuat mereka menyingkir dari Naruto.

"Ya,laki laki yang tepat untuk ditiduri," tambah Shira.

Seketika itu juga mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Ap-ap nghhh..mnn,ahhm hmn,"

Shira menyentuhkan lututnya ke kejantanan Naruto berulang ulang kali dan berhasil membuat Naruto mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya. Tak hanya itu,Shira juga menggesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang ke perut rata Naruto.

'Astaga.. Di-dia menegang,' batin Naruto horor.

Mendengar suara desahan menggoda Naruto dan melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah membuah kedua berandalan yang lain ingin ikut berpartisipasi untuk 'mencicipi' tubuh Naruto.

Bagian bawah Naruto memang sangatlah sensitif jika tersentuh. Menyadari suaranya yang keluar berupa desahan membuat Naruto menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hal itu ternyata malah membuat kesempatan yang bagus bagi Shira untuk melepaskan baju Naruto.

"Mhh... Hen-hentikann ngghh... Ahhn kumo-nhhh!"

'Uhh... A-aku tidak tahan lagi' inner Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

Namun ketika Shira menarik kedua tangan Naruto untuk mencicipi bibirnya,seseorang telah menariknya dari belakang dan langsung menghantamnya dengan pukulan keras.

"Jangan,"

BUK

"Pernah,"

BUK

"Sentuh,"

BUK

"Naruto,"

BUK

Shira pun tergeletak di tanah tak sadarkan diri. Utakata dan Jirobou yang melihat hal itu pun langsung lari tunggang langgang. Tak menyangka Shira yang sangat pandai beladiri dapat dikalahkan semudah itu oleh Sasuke.

"Ughhh,"

'Ah,Naruto,' batin Sasuke setelah menyadari terdengar suara Naruto.

"Kau- Apa kau masih sanggup berjalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa... Iya," ucap Naruto dengan pelan yang terkesan ragu ragu dimata Sasuke.

Naruto pun berpegangan pada tembok dibelakangnya untuk membantunya berdiri,akan tetapi karena Naruto sudah terangsang dan belum sempat keluar membuat Naruto sulit memegang kendali atas tubuhnya dan hampir terjatuh. Sasuke dengan sigap memapah Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Sa-Sasuke... Terimakasih," ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke juga membalas tatapan Naruto, bagaimana berandalan itu tidak bersikap keterlaluan pada Naruto jika objeknya ini memang menggoda untuk disantap? Mulai dari nafasnya yang terengah engah,bibir plum menggoda untuk diemut serta tatapan sayunya yang seakan akan berkata "Sentuhlah aku, _onegai~_ "

Menyadari pikirannya yang semakin entah berantah, Sasukepun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus memapah Naruto menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kini telah sampai di dalam flat sederhana Naruto, Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di sofa yang ada di kamar Naruto. Tiba tiba Naruto yang sudah agak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah Sasuke,ini ada titipan untukmu,"

"Huh?"

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa tiba tiba Naruto malah teringat hal lain di saat saat seperti ini.

"Jurnal ini seharusnya kau terima tadi sore. Aku mengantarnya ke tempatmu tetapi kau malah tidak ada. Kau juga tidak muncul disekolah tadi," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

'Dia ke apartmentku?' batin Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke pun hanya menjawab dengan singkat. Lalu Sasuke terpikirkan akan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah tidak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Naruto intens. Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

BLUSH

"Ehhh?! Umm.. I-ini,anooo etto...," Mata Naruto melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah.

"Bagaimana huh?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya.

"A-Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendi-Ehhh?! Sa-Sasuke menyingkirlah sedikit. Kau i-itu terlalu dekat," ucap Naruto gelagapan.

Bukannya menyingkir,Sasuke malah mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan mendudukkan dipangkuan Sasuke. Sehingga saat ini mereka saling berhadapan.

'Ga-gawattttt... Ba-bagaimana ini?!' batin Naruto frustasi.

Tepat sesuai dugaan Sasuke ternyata Naruto masih dalam keadaan _hard_ meskipun ia sudah lebih tenang dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto yang ditatap secara intens oleh Sasuke semakin salah tingkah dan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat,wajahnya pun semakin memanas, gesekan halus antara bagian bawah mereka membuat Naruto berusaha keras untuk menahan desahannya didepan sahabatnya ini.

Bola mata Naruto yang melirik kesana kemari kini bertabrakan dengan bola mata Sasuke. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat,mengagumi betapa indahnya warna bola mata orang dihadapan mereka ini. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan menarik pinggang Naruto agar mendekat juga padanya.

Naruto yang tidak bisa berpikir apa apa kini memilih untuk memejamkan matanya erat karena tak sanggup menahan tatapan onyx Sasuke.

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

1 cm...

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut.

Yang dicium pun membuka matanya karena kaget,tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke benar benar menciumnya,meskipun dikening.

"Kau jangan membuatku khawatir Naruto," ucap Sasuke lembut ditelinga Naruto.

DEG

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu,"

"Dulu kau bisa dengan mudahnya memukul ataupun menendang orang lain yang ingin berbuat jahat padamu,"

Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto perlahan.

Sentuhan lembut Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkata kata. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah, ini mimpi! Ya ini pasti mimpi!

"Ck,kau ini benar benar Dobe. Jangan menampakkan wajah idiotmu itu," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Hah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, selesaikanlah urusan selangkangan mu ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Oh i-iya," ucap Naruto gagap. Wajah Naruto merona mendengar ucapan frontal Sasuke.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sasuke singkat. Tetapi tepat sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Uhmm.. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan malu malu.

Tersenyum samar, Sasuke menjawab "Hn,"

Detik kemudian ia menyeringai dan berkata "Besok malam, datanglah ke 'tempatku', aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucap Sasuke yang langsung melesat pergi.

"Ah... Dia itu benar benar Teme," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum manis tanpa mengetahui hal apa yang direncanakan oleh si Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya ada apa ya Sasuke memintaku ke apartmentnya?" gumam Naruto yang sedang duduk di bis menuju tempat Sasuke.

 _"Kau jangan membuatku khawatir Naruto,"_

 _"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu,"_

BLUSH

Naruto teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam saat di flatnya. Bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang lembut terhadap Naruto. Hal itu membuat hati Naruto menghangat. Setelah menyelesaikan 'urusannya' ketika itu, Naruto tidur dengan sangat nyenyak meskipun sebelumnya ia mengalami tindakan para berandalan yang tidak senonoh.

 _"Hn, apa ini?"_

 _"Ah.. Makan saja Sasuke kun, itu tidak manis kok,"_

DEG

Mengingat kejadian di atap tempo lalu, membuat Naruto tersadar akan kenyataan pahit. Mungkin saja tindakan Sasuke itu hanya untuk menenangkan Naruto yang notabenenya adalah sahabat dari Sasuke. Naruto tahu,sedingin dan secuek apapun,Sasuke adalah orang yang baik.

Naruto pun tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

KLIK

"Umm.. Hei Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Hn, masuklah," jawab Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke apartmentnya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menuju dapur.

"Ah? Sudah...," ucap Naruto kaget karena tiba tiba Sasuke langsung bertanya seperti itu.

"Hmm," Sasuke hanya bergumam sambil sibuk di dapur.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke membawa sebuah hidangan sederhana yaitu pasta dengan saus tomat serta embel embel tomat lainnya (?). Sasuke pun mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya.

Naruto yang duduk disampingnya bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke. Ia menyuruh Naruto untuk datang ke tempatnya hanya untuk bengong?

Berdeham sejenak, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke "Sasuke, emm.. Sebenarnya ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia malah sibuk menggulung gulung pastanya dengan menggunakan garpu.

Naruto pun juga hanya bisa terdiam. Ia cukup kesal dengan tindakan tidak jelas Sasuke.

"Buka mulutmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menghadap Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

Sasuke menjejalkan pasta itu didepan mulut Naruto yang belum terbuka.

"Aku sudah makan Sasuke," ucap Naruto jujur.

Entah perasaan Naruto saja atau memang tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi sendu setelah Naruto berkata demikian.

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau hanya sesuap," ucap Naruto. Ia tak enak hati dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis dan segera menyuapkan pasta itu ke mulut Naruto.

"Aaaa.."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Hnngg... Mmhh, wahhh enak kok. Padahal aku tidak begitu menyukai hal hal yang ada tomatnya, hehehe," ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hn, kau mau lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Ck, kita makan berdua tentu saja," ucap Sasuke sambil menyuapkan pasta itu untuknya sendiri.

"Um,baiklah," ucap Naruto sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian acara makan sepiring berdua itupun usai.

"Hei Naruto, ayo pergi," ucap Sasuke.

"Loh? Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Naruto. Ia kira alasan Sasuke menyuruhnya kesini untuk menemani Sasuke saja.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang senang," ucap Sasuke disertai seringai tak terlihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke... Ini tempat apa?" tanya Naruto yang agak risih karena sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh orang orang disana.

"Ini bar milik temanku, dia sudah menunggu kita diatas," ucap Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Bar ini bukan seperti bar _night club_ pada umumnya. Meskipun terkadang ada beberapa orang yang memesan ruangan khusus disitu untuk dilayani oleh para 'pesanannya' sekilas bar itu seperti sebuah kafe eksklusif yang hanya berisi orang orang kalangan atas seperti Sasuke.

"Ahhh... Akhirnya kau sampai juga Sasuke. Lihatlah para wanita itu sudah tak sabar untuk kau belai," ucap Suigetsu yang menunjuk wanita wanita berpakaian seksi di dekat Juugo.

"Hn,"

"Eh kau membawa teman? Tumben sekali? Siapa namanya?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

Menengokkan wajahnya sekilas pada Naruto,lalu Sasuke berkata "Ia sahabatku, duduklah disana Naruto," titah Sasuke.

Juugo yang kebetulan berada disana hanya tersenyum tipis,menyadari ada intonasi berbeda yang digunakan Sasuke. Juugo lah yang memiliki bar ini, keluarganya termasuk salah satu mafia yang terkenal di Jepang.

"I-Iya," ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri Juugo.

Setelah itu Sasuke juga mendudukkan dirinya di sebrang Naruto, mereka berada di ruangan mirip seperti tempat karaoke. Sasuke dan Naruto dibatasi oleh sebuah meja panjang. Wanita pesanan itu pun langsung mengerumuni Sasuke tanpa canggung dan mencumbunya.

DEG

"Astaga... Lihatlah, Sasuke selalu bisa menjerat mereka hanya dengan aura dan tatapan matanya," ucap Suigetsu.

"Nah, Naruto apakah kau juga ingin memesan mereka?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menunjuk wanita pesanan itu dengan dagunya.

"Ah, ti-tidak," safir Naruto sesekali melirik pemandangan dihadapannya. Bagaimana Sasuke dengan lihainya membelai 4 wanita sekaligus.

NYUT

'Ke-kenapa?' batin Naruto sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

"Lebih baik kau minum dulu Naruto," ucap Juugo yang menyadarkan Naruto.

"Eh, umm...,"

"Minuman ini alkoholnya rendah, tak apa," ucap Suigetsu.

Antara yakin tak yakin, Naruto pun mengambil segelas minuman itu sambil memperhatikan sesuatu hal yang menyakitkan didepannya.

"Mmnnhhh Suke~ Di-disitu ngghhh," desah salah satu wanita itu.

Tangan Sasuke sedang menggerayangi bagian dada wanita itu. Dan ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh puting miliknya, ia meminta lebih pada Sasuke.

"Ahh Suke aku juga ingin~" rengek wanita yang lain. Merasa ingin cepat cepat dipuaskan oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa Naruto sadari,ia telah menghabiskan 1 gelas minuman itu tanpa tersisa. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya samar.

"Wah... Kau menghabiskannya Naruto. Ingin tambah lagi?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Iya," ucap Naruto tanpa ragu ragu.

Lagi lagi Juugo hanya tersenyum samar.

Setelah gelasnya terisi penuh, Naruto pun kembali menegaknya sampai habis. Ia melihat bagaimana Sasuke membelai lembut paha wanita itu dan menyelusup dibalik celana dalam milik wanita itu yang berhasil membuat wanita itu terpekik nikmat.

Sedangkan wanita yang lainnya mulai melepaskan pakaian atas mereka masing masing dan menyentuh Sasuke.

"Apa ia selalu seperti ini?" ucap Naruto lirih. Saat ini ia menatap pemandangan didepannya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut itu.

"Hm?" Juugo melirikkan matanya sekilas ke Naruto.

"Terkadang. Tetapi lebih sering langsung membawa wanita yang berambut merah itu ke kamar," ucap Juugo enteng.

Naruto mendengus dan kembali meminum untuk yang ketiga kalinya tanpa menghiraukan pusing yang menderanya.

'Apa ini efek dari alkohol juga?' batin Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu di selangkangannya.

Tubuhnya merasakan panas dan rasanya setiap titik ditubuhnya berubah menjadi sensitif.

Tiba tiba salah satu wanita yang sudah tak memakai pakaian atas itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Hei manis~" ucap wanita itu sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

Naruto tak menghiraukan sapaan dari wanita itu, ia masih menatap bagaimana pemuda yang ia cintai mencium orang lain dengan ganas. Sangat terlihat bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang ahli dalam berciuman, tanpa melepaskan pandangan mata onyxnya dari Naruto, Sasuke pun melepas ciuman itu dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

'Ughh...,' Naruto berpendapat bahwa Sasuke saat itu sangatlah menggoda. Selangkangannya pun bereaksi hebat ketika melihat Sasuke seperti menggodanya.

"Ahh~ Sasuke... Mnhh, pe-pelan pelan~"

"Khe, air susumu tidak akan keluar kalau aku bersikap lembut,"

Sasuke kembali menyentil dan menghisap puting wanita itu bergantian.

Naruto pun menggenggam erat celana jeans yang ia gunakan. Matanya sudah berkunang kunang, hatinya sakit luar biasa, panas ditubuhnya semakin menjadi jadi membuat Naruto terengah engah.

"Ma-maaf.. Kurasa,aku harus ke toilet," Naruto mengatakannya dengan susah payah. Setelah itu ia segera menyingkir pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks... Ughh Teme bodoh! Ini yang ia sebut mengajakku bersenang senang?!"

"Ugghh...," kini Naruto sedang berada di toilet berpegangan pada wastafel, kedua kakinya gemetar dan tubuhnya sangatlah lemas.

'A-aku harus pulang,'

"Nghh..." Naruto pun agak sedikit mendesah karena ketika ia ingin berjalan, kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan celana dalamnya membuat mata Naruto semakin sayu -ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu.

Pintu toilet itupun terbuka, Sasuke dengan segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih berpeggangan erat pada wastafel.

Sentuh.

"Nnhh,"

Sasuke menyentuh punggung Naruto sekedar untuk membuat Naruto menyadari ada Sasuke disitu.

"Te-teme hhh.. Hentikan,"

"Kau kenapa huh?" bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Naruto, tangan Sasuke malah meluncur kebawah menuju pinggang ramping Naruto.

Sentuh.

"Mnhh Sa-Suke... Cukuphh," wajah Naruto semakin memerah karena sentuhan Sasuke.

"Jawab aku Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil menangkup wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke~" Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis dan mendesah disaat yang bersamaan. Menangis karena kenyataan menyakitkan beberapa menit yang lalu juga mendesah karena orang yang kau cintai memperhatikanmu.

Nafas berbau _mint_ milik Sasuke menerpa lembut wajah merona Naruto, dengan jarak sedekat ini Naruto bisa menatap bibir Sasuke yang basah karena ciuman panas dengan wanita tadi.

Naruto pun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Suke~"

Bagus. Sekarang suara Naruto tak ada bedanya dengan wanita yang tadi itu. Merengek manja pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mnhh... Tidak," ucap Naruto pelan.

GREP

Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala _bridal style._

"Hei, Sasu-nhh," Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh paha bawah Naruto yang sensitif ketika mengangkat tubuh Naruto.

Kini Naruto hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia benar benar sangat malu karena sahabatnya itu harus melihat ia pada saat keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pun mengantarkan Naruto pulang ke flatnya. Selama Sasuke menggendong Naruto, kaos Sasuke digenggam erat oleh Naruto seakan Naruto benar benar menahan sesuatu.

Sssuke telah menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan mendudukkan Naruto di ranjangnya. Sasuke juga mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Naruto lebih tepatnya Sasuke berjongkok didepan Naruto. Keterdiaman dan pandangan Sasuke, membuat Naruto semakin gelisah. Bagian bawahnya mungkin sudah menegang sempurna.

"Naruto," suara baritone khas Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin membuat wajahnya sendiri semakin memerah.

"Hei.." ucap Sasuke lembut. Tangan kiri Sasuke menahan tangan kiri Naruto yang sedari tadi meremat jeans Naruto sendiri. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto. Mata Naruto semakin melirik ke sana kemari tak tentu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang selama ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Naruto. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai meraba kaos Naruto dan menyelusupkan tangannya ke balik kaos Naruto.

"Sasuke! Apa yang-nggh ahh,"

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menyentuh kedua puting Naruto dengan jarinya dan memilin milin puting itu perlahan.

"Ahh mmnhh, Suke~" Naruto mencoba menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke. Namun bukannya menghentikan, tangan Naruto justru mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke yang memilin puting kemerahannya itu.

Sasuke juga menciumi pipi gembil Naruto dengan gemas.

"Sasu ahh,mnhh,"

Fix. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kejantanannya pun sudah mulai basah karena cairan precum yang ia keluarkan.

"Naru...," suara baritone Sasuke kembali mengalun lembut di telinga Naruto.

"Mhh Sasu,"

Namun tanpa diduga, Sasuke malah berdiri, agak menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto pun terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke "Sa-Sasuke... Ada apa?"

"Kau itu sahabatku, Naruto,"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke tanpa menghadap Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke...,"

Ketika Sasuke ingin pergi dari kamar Naruto, tangan Sasuke ditarik oleh Naruto dan tanpa aba aba Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Kumohon... Jangan pergi Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Persetan dengan status mereka ataupun gender mereka. Naruto hanya menginginkan Sasuke!

 _Got you!_

Sasuke menyeringai senang dalam hati.

"A-aku...,"

CUP

"Jangan menyesal. I'll never stop it until I feel satisfy," Sasuke langsung menarik tengkuk Naruto dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Mmnhh...,"

Sasuke memeluk dan membawa tubuh Naruto ke ranjangnya. Sasuke melepas ciuman itu dan menjilati cuping Naruto dengan gemas.

"How it feels huh?"

"Ngghh.. Suke~"

Selanjutnya Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Naruto yang menbuat sang empunya melenguh nikmat, lidah Sasuke kini bermain main di perpotongan leher Naruto dan memberikan kissmark yang sangat banyak. Tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam, tangan kiri Sasuke mulai menaikkan kaos yang dikenakan Naruto hingga sebatas dada. Puting kemerahan Naruto kini menjadi sasaran Sasuke.

"Ahhhh Suke,mmhhh...,"

Lidah Sasuke menyapu puting kanan Naruto dengan perlahan, menjilatnya, mengemut lalu menghisapnya.

"Mmnnn ahhh Sas-ahhh,"

Sedangkan puting kiri Naruto dipilin, ditekan tekan dengan ibu jari Sasuke dan dicubit gemas.

"Ah! Sa-sakit Sasuke~" Naruto pun menarik narik rambut raven Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto, bagaimana reaksinya jika putingnya yang sensitif ini disentuh. Puting Naruto semakin memerah dan mengkilap karena saliva Sasuke, Sasuke juga menggigit gigit puting Naruto dengan pelan dan berhasil membuat Naruto mendesah dengan memanggil namanya.

"Sssasuke~"

Sasuke juga melakukan hal tersebut untuk puting kiri Naruto yang tadi ia pilin dengan tangannya.

"Sshh.. Hmmnn," Naruto menutup matanya karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto..." ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan "Hm? Nghh,"

"Kau cantik sayang," ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi menahan hasratnya untuk segera memasuki Naruto.

"Eh? Ap-Apa? Aku ini tidak can-"

"Mnnhhh..."

Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dengan ciuman. Sasuke melumat bibir merah Naruto dengan gemas.

"Ahh.. Mnghh,"

Lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto. Sasuke menjilat langit langit mulut Naruto.

"Ngghh Sa-Sasu,"

Tak hanya itu,lidah Sasuke juga membelit lidah pasif Naruto. Karena terbawa nafsu, Naruto juga balas membelit lidah Sasuke.

"Mncckkk... Mnnhh,"

Bunyi kecipak basah pun terdengar seiring panasnya kegiatan mereka. Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit tanpa melepaskan tautan lidah mereka.

"Mmhh... Nghmmhn,"

Lidah mereka membelit satu sama lain, Naruto yang baru pertama kali merasakan nikmatnya berciuman menutup matanya rapat dan meremat erat kaos Sasuke. Tak berlama lama, Sasuke kembali menarik tengkuk Naruto dan menciumnya.

"Hwahh...hah hah... Hahh,"

Naruto benar benar kehabisan nafas saat berciuman dengan Sasuke, apalagi ia sedang berada dalam posisi bottom. Wajah Naruto sudah memerah sempurna, matanya yang bulat kini berubah sayu karena ulah nakal Sasuke.

"Kau...hah hahh benar hah benar membuatku ke- kehabisan nafas," ucap Naruto.

Puas memandangi wajah Naruto,tangan Sasuke kini merayap ke selatan tubuh Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Mnnhh," pekikan tertahan Naruto membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sa-Sasuke...," Naruto menahan tangan kiri Sasuke yang ingin membuka resleting celananya.

"A-aku malu~"

"Jangan menghentikan ku Naruto," ucap Sasuke disertai seringaian seksinya itu.

Detik itu juga, Sasuke mengikat kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepala dengan menggunakan kaos Naruto sendiri.

"Sasuke! Ngghh! Mnhhhh,"

Tangan Sasuke berhasil masuk menuju celana dalam Naruto dan mengelus kejantanan Naruto.

"Hngg.. Ahhh,"

Dengan sengaja, Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto.

'Dia sudah mengeluarkan precum sebanyak ini rupanya,' batin Sasuke ketika merasakan bahwa tangannya basah oleh cairan Naruto.

Selanjutnya Sasuke mencium Naruto lagi dan melepaskan seluruh bawahan Naruto tanpa tersisa. Kini di hadapan Sasuke terlihat Naruto yang sudah telanjang bulat menatapnya malu malu.

Sasuke kembali bermain dengan leher dan puting Naruto yang semakin menegang. Kejantanan Naruto pun ia remas dan ia kocok perlahan. Ibu jari Sasuke bermain di depan lubang kecil kejantanan Naruto. Ia memutar mutar ibu jarinya perlahan dan memijatnya.

"Ahhh Sasu~ Hmmnhh ngghh Suke,"

"Naru..," suara berat Sasuke terngiang di kepala Naruto.

Kocokan itu berubah menjadi cepat secara tiba tiba membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya indah.

"Ahhh Sasu!"

Naruto pun keluar dengan deras.

"Hah.. Hahh,"

Tanpa rasa jijik,Sasuke menjilati sperma Naruto yang memenuhi tangannya.

"Sa? Sasuke?"

"Kau manis sayang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang menggoda iman.

BLUSH

Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

GREP

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto menungging, posisi ini biasanya disebut _doggy style._

"Aacckkk.."

Naruto memekik keras saat telunjuk Sasuke menerobos masuk ke lubang analnya. Air mata Naruto pun terjatuh tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Suke... Hiks ke-keluarkan nghh.. Sakitt,"

"Hiks hiks,"

"Bersabarlah Naru sayang~ Setelah ini tidak akan sakit," ucap Sasuke lembut sembari mengecup tengkuk Naruto.

"Arghhhh... Suke kumohon.. Hiks sakitt,"

Sasuke tengah memasukkan jari keduanya, dengan gerakan menggunting untuk memperlebar lubang Naruto yang sempit.

"Sstttt... Bersabarlah Naru, kau mempercayaiku kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Samar samar dapat Sasuke lihat bahwa Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun ini adalah hal yang pertama bagi Naruto melakukan seks. Untuk itu, Sasuke mencoba untuk bersikap sedikit lembut padanya.

Sasuke kini memperhatikan lubang merekah Naruto secara seksama. Menusuk ke kiri, kanan, atas, bawah. Memutar jarinya sedikit agak ke bawah dan..

"Ahhh!"

Sasuke menampakkan senyumannya. Setelah itu ia menyamankan posisi mereka berdua.

"Naru... Aku akan memasukimu, jadi bertahanlah," ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke hanya membuka resleting celana jeansnya dan menurunkan sedikit _underwear_ nya.

Kejantanan Sasuke pun sudah menegak sempurna. Selain otaknya yang mesum, Sasuke juga memiliki 1001 kejahilan yang ada di pikirannya. Meskipun ia juga sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk memasuki lubang hangat nan sempit milik Naru, ia kini malah hanya bermain di depan lubang Naru, menyentuhkannya perlahan tanpa mendorongnya masuk. Hal ini membuat Naruto benar benar merengek manja.

"Suke~ jangan menggodaku," ucap Naruto yang kini menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

Menyeringai senang, Sasuke menjawab "Kau tau harus bagaimana Dobe,"

Mula mula Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, tetapi setelah ia melihat seringai dan tatapan mata Sasuke, tiba tiba Naruto semakin merona dan berdebar.

"Uhhh... A-apa harus?"

"Hmm... Ini tergantung dirimu sayang,"

Naruto benar benar malu jika mengatakannya. Akan tetapi nafsunya yang sudah tak bisa ditahan serta sentuhan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Bibir Naruto bergerak perlahan...

"Sasuke~ setubuhi aku _ne_? Ma-masukkan penismu itu kedalam lubang Naru.."

"Buatlah Naru hamil, Suke~" lanjut Naruto memohon.

Naruto juga sengaja lebih menunggingkan pantatnya agar mengenai kejantanan Sasuke. Selain itu, Naruto juga sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya -bermaksud untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Onyx Sasuke berkilat tajam, bola mata itu sudah dipenuhi hasrat terpendamnya selama ini. Sudah lama Sasuke menantikan akan malam ini yang ia habiskan bersama Naruto -di ranjang.

"As you wish my love,"

Setelah itu Sasuke menciumi bibir Naruto sambil menusuk prostat Naruto dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

"Hngg Suke~ kau sudah bangun?" ucap Naruto sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Hmm," Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto.

Naruto baru teringat akan kejadian semalam bahwa ia dan Sasuke..

BLUSH

"Hm? Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menangkup wajah Naruto.

"Uhh.. Nggg... Te-teme.. Kejadian semalam itu...," mata Naruto melirik kesana dan kemari tanda ia gugup.

"Ap-apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab "Tidak Dobe," ucapnya dengan intonasi yang datar.

NYUT

"K-kau seri-"

"Aku mencintaimu," lanjut Sasuke dengan senyuman lembutnya.

BLUSH

"Ta-tapi sejak kapan?"

Menghela nafas lelah "Kau saja butuh waktu 2 tahun lebih untuk menyadari perasaanmu sendiri, bagaimana kau mau menyadari perasaan orang lain padamu?"

JLEB

"Te-Temeee!"

 **END**

Ehehehe, gimana gimana? SasuNarunya? Lemonnya? Aku harap kalian menikmatinya ^_^ wakakakak. Serius loh ini ternyata sulit menulis fic rate M seperti ini. Huwaaa aku sampe menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 3 hari -_-

Oh iya, untuk bagian lemon aku sangat berterimakasih pada **kyuubi no kitsune 4485** dan **Guest** yang udah ngasih ide berupa hard lemon buat Naru, tapi akunya masih gabisa bikin. Ehehehe gomen...

Terus juga buat temen ku... Ehem ehem, dia itu si **SemSum.** Alias Seme Mesum,wkwkwk *peace. Dia udah ngasih kerangka dasar gimana kira kira bikin alur yang hot, sampe ane guling guling sendiri,wkwkwk. Ihhh tapi tetep aja kayanya yang udah aku bikin bakalan masih kurang -_-

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavourite! Kiss and hug buat kalian #plakk.

Aku juga masih belum bisa me reply review kalian satu persatu :( Nah pokoknya setelah ini kita akan bertemu lagi di fic "My Beloved Tousan" ^_^


End file.
